Fox House
by Save Me From Candy
Summary: 21 year old Naruto lived in a house called the fox house what will he do when he found out that he no longer owns the house and instead a certain uchiha now owns it... inspired by the korean drama full house
1. The Actor and the Writer wannabe

Fox House

Chapter 1: The Actor and the Writer Wannabe

Disclaimer I don't own any of these okay...

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG….

An irritated man woke up and sat on his bed. He stopped the alarm clock from ringing and began preparing for the day.

The man had black hair with his bangs flowing to either side of his handsome face. His hair also has a peculiar style. His eyes were black and piercing the exact opposite of his milky white skin tone. This is the person most girls go gaga with.

He quickly went to the bathroom in order to clean himself. Yes, he is a neat freak. He turned the shower on and stepped in it, making sure he removes all the dirt in his body. When he was satisfied, he stepped out, dried himself with a towel, and proceeded in wearing his clothes. Today he will be wearing a navy blue long sleeve and some jeans. Suddenly his cell phone rings.

"Yes" He answered the phone.

"Oh yes Sasuke-kun, I'm just here to remind you with your appointments this day." A man answered.

"Hn" The man called as Sasuke replied.

"Okay so today representative ABS production will come here all the way from China in order for us to sign their deal of a Japan-China joint production for your new movie. We expect you to come since you are the lead star." The man said.

"I already know all about that Kabuto." Sasuke said with annoyance in his voice. He doesn't want people reminding him what to do as if he was senile and cannot remember a damn thing.

"Well that's all I just want to remind you. If this contract signing goes well you'll go to China this Saturday and start meeting your costars there." Kabuto said.

Sasuke muttered a _Hn_ and hung up. He still have time since the contract signing is still later this afternoon so he decided to just go out and hang somewhere.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG….

He moaned. He twisted. He covered his head with a pillow but the damn alarm clock just kept on ringing. He hated that alarm clock and he knew one day he'd kill the person responsible for inventing them. He got up with an irritated look, lack of sleep evident in his eyes. He threw the annoying alarm clock in the place that only God knows. He hated going up while it is still this early. He really don't need to since as of now he is still jobless but he knew he have to go up every morning, walk around and maybe find something to inspire his novel. He is indeed an aspiring novelist. His house is as messy as well messy. He went down the stairs in order to get some breakfast.

This man has blonde hair as bright as the sun and a sun kissed skin. His eyes were the brightest shade of blue and you know that they shine once the man was happy. He also has peculiar scars on his cheeks that resembled some sort of whiskers.

He rummages around the kitchen in search for food or more specifically in search of ramen. He is lucky that he found one in a cupboard.

"Damn Naruto you're all out of Ramen you should remember to drop to the grocery later." The blonde man talked to himself. He proceeded in taking the kettle to boil some water. While waiting for the water to boil he went to get his laptop. When he got back into the kitchen, the water was already boiling so he placed his laptop on the table and began to pour water on the instant ramen. He turned his laptop on and opened his current novel. It is about a poor girl who gets to marry a rich guy. It is a typical love story but for him it was his masterpiece since it is his first time to write a love story.

"Yosh… in no time you'll be the number one writer in Japan!" He shouted as he raised his fist up. He is so excited that he forgot that he'd have to write the fluffy parts today.

"Oh my gosh how should I write this…" He cried well not literally. It is obvious that he is still as inexperienced as ever. Thinking of a plan, he decided that he will just go outside and take a walk maybe eavesdrop to some lovers in order to get his gear going. He did this before whenever he writes fluffy chapters. So he decided to finish his ramen before changing to more appropriate clothes and hurrying outside with his laptop.

"Yosh! Naruto the number one novelist is coming!" He shouted to no one in particular.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So how was it?" A man with a white dog asked.

"Ano… uh… K-Kiba…" The pale woman with equally pale eyes looked at her husband with worry in her eyes. "Ano… I-I'm p-pregnant." She said.

"What? Is it true Hinata? I'm gonna be a daddy?" Kiba said.

"Y-yes" Hinata said.

"Hear that Akamaru? I'm going to be a father." Kiba said at his dog gleefully. "Ah Hinata… Why do you look worried?" He said this because he noticed that his wife was very uneasy.

"Ano… I am just… thinking… h-how could we… afford it…" She said. Yeah they were poor and barely managed to eat a decent meal three times a day. She definitely doesn't want the baby to be suffering like the way they do…

"Well I know we can manage it… If only Naruto will be smart enough to sell that damn house…. We'll be filthy rich by now… I mean, he can't barely pay the bills right? Why live in such a big house?" Kiba said.

"But it is still Naruto-kun's money…" Hinata said.

"Well we could be like the middleman or something so we could have a commission or something right… Can you imagine the price of that house? You know he must really sell that house since he barely makes sure that it is habitable." He said again. "And besides we are his friends of course he'll lend us some money if ever he got filthy rich because of that damn house. If only we could convince him…. But then again…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was 3 in the afternoon already before Naruto decided to stop stalking and eavesdropping. "Aaargh… How am I supposed to finish these stories now? The people here are so corny…" He shivered as he remembered the things he heared while eavesdropping.

"Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes." A teenage boy said to his blushing girlfriend. _Oh that's so corny_, Naruto thought by himself.

"I'd marry your dog just to get in the family." _Now that's desperate if you tell that to me_ Naruto thought.

Naruto shouted inside of his mind as he knew that this has yet become an unproductive day. _I just will not get inspired… For heaven's sake, this is a damn love story… Thousands of movies have been made with this kind of topic and thousands of writers have written such things… Why then can't I make one?_ He did not get any inspirations like what he expected.

"I guess it can't be helped. Maybe tomorrow will be different. I guess I'll call this a day. Oh yeah I forgot that I have to go and get some groceries…" He talked again to himself. Deciding that it was the best choice for now, he decided to turn his laptop off and proceeded to walk to a supermarket. He have to make sure that he'll have plenty a supply of ramen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The gates of an elevator opened at the 21st floor of the building. The floor was full of people busy working with people running here and there. Sasuke walked towards the corridor with a lot of people greeting him. He was met a guy with silver hair and eyeglasses, the one who called him earlier- Kabuto.

"Well it's good that you are on time Sasuke-kun" The man said which earned him a grunt from Sasuke. "Well the representatives are still on their way so we better go to the meeting room Orochimaru-san is there waiting for you." Kabuto continued.

Kabuto is Sasuke's personal assistant. He did not want one but his manager Orochimaru convinces him otherwise. However, he is still pissed off whenever his PA bugs him.

"How's the new house coming…" Sasuke then said as they walked in the hallway.

"Well we are still looking for perfect places since you want one in Okinawa and preferably near a beach… Though there is someone who called me earlier, they have probably seen my ad in the paper and said that there is a house that is for sale in Okinawa. Moreover, they said that it is beside the beach. I'll check it after you leave for China this Saturday and I'll email some pictures to you to see if you liked the house." Kabuto explained as he open the glass door that'll lead them to the meeting room.

Sasuke just give a "Hn" to this.

"Good day to you Sasuke-kun" A guy who is abnormally pale and with snake like features said. He had a long black hair and was dressed with formal attire. "Take a seat they'll be here in a minute…" He pointed at the seat beside him. "And you could leave us Kabuto…" He added.

"Yes Orochimaru-san…" Kabuto said and he went out of the room.

"Based on our discussion I found out that 90 of your scenes will be shot here in Japan so we don't have to worry of you being away in Japan for a while. It'll be best if you are still visible here while you are doing this movie." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke just grunted into this.

"You know that this is a big break for you. If this movie breaks the box office then you will sure be even more popular not only here but also on China. At least show that you are excited for your career when they come." Orochimaru explained. Sasuke was about to grunt again when the door opened and a man wearing formal attire entered.

"Ah good afternood Orochimaru-san, Sasuke-kun sorry to keep you waiting…" The man said.

"Ah you just came in time Mr. Chang, see…" Orochimaru pointed at the wall clock at the right side of the room.

"Ah yes… well about our deal…" Mr. Chang said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"SURPRISE"

Naruto was greeted by his two best friends when he opened his front door. "Hey guys what's up" He said as he removed the confetti that was thrown to him by Kiba when he entered.

"Well boy… you just win yourself an all paid trip to China for a week…" Kiba said.

"Ha!?" Naruto said shocked. "B-But I didn't join any contest… How come?" He said. As he look at his friends. Yes, he thought that they were high or just fooling around with him.

"Our insurance company had this promo for the loyal customers, idiot. And you are one of those lucky ones who win…" Kiba said

Naruto was still unsure of this. "B-But I have work here can I pass?" He said.

"Idiot this is an all expense trip to China! You'll get to stay on a five star hotel and best you'll ride the airplane! Haven't you said that you wish that you could ride an airplane? This is it! A round trip! A round trip and you want to pass it." Kiba said

"But I still have to finish my novel…" He said and began to feel sad as he knew that he still haven't progressed that much. He know that he needed to finish the story.

"What? Oh that stupid love story… Of course, you have to finish that but you also need to rest for a while. Take this vacation and maybe you'll get inspired. Besides how can you make a love story if you have been single since the day you were born! Maybe you go there and fell in love with a Chinese girl in there and there you'll find something to write about…" Kiba said.

Naruto think about it for a while before finally saying, "Okay you win besides how many times do you win I thought that insurance company you're in is as cheap as hell but I guess they really love loyal customers. Let me have the plane ticket and leave now…"

"Wait don't you want to hear another good news…" Kiba said nervously.

"What that I've won another of your damn promo and I'm now going to the moon…" He said jokingly.

"No stupid… It is about Hinata… She is… She's pregnant you know" Kiba blurted.

There was an awkward silence before, "REALLY! Oh my gosh Kiba congratulations… Oh and I expect to be the godfather of that baby boy or girl" He smiled goofily.

"Oh sure Naruto… Anything for you… Anything…" Kiba sweat dropped into this. He really don't want to do this to his friend. "Okay… I'm leaving now…" Kiba said.

"Hey come on let's celebrate… even just one shot…" Naruto said. He is in the mood to celebrate because he was so happy for his two best friends. "I'll get the beer okay…" Naruto said but Kiba stopped him.

"Ah… Hinata is waiting for me at home and I don't want to leave her alone…" Kiba said.

"Ah is that so? Okay but can you do me a favor and take over the house with Hinata while I am gone? I'm worried about the house you know…" Naruto said.

"Ah okay… We'll be glad to do that…" Kiba said with a little guilt evident in his voice though the blonde man did not notice this.

"Oh Kiba you really are the best…" Naruto said.

"No big buddy" Kiba said still with that guilt

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A cell phone rings… Sasuke woke upas he saw his cell phone vibrating and ringing by the side table. "What!" He answered. It's 8 in the morning and it's Saturday for crying out loud no one wants to get woken up.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I'll just remind you that the flight is at 1pm that's all" Kabuto said in the other line.

Sasuke wanted to explode and kill his personal assistant. He wants to torture him for waking him up on a Saturday only to remind him of a flight that is still a good 5 hours away. As if he had forgotten all about it. He guesses it is no use sleeping again since he was wide-awake by now. Therefore, he decided to go to a nearby gym first to work out and maybe clear his mind. He knows that it will be a busy day for him. The moment he arrive China he will be facing dozens of interviews there. He wants to, at least, clear his mind right now.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wake up sleepy head…" was all Naruto heard before he was suffocated by a pillow.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Came a muffled shout of Naruto. "What the hell Kiba… I'm sleeping"

"Well Hinata and me came over since we knew that you still haven't packed up… since we know that you'll probably be lazy to do that up to the last minute… So get up now…" Kiba said.

"Okay…" Naruto said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"There all done…" Naruto cheered happily. He's happy that his friends came over since he knew he'll just blow this up to the last minute until he was late for his flight.

"There I think you should go now if you don't want to get late." Kiba said as he glanced at the clock.

"Well I guess I got to get going…" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Ah… Ano… Naruto-kun…" Hinata said to him nervously.

"What?" said Naruto confused.

"T-Take this…" She said as he shoved some money to Naruto. "We still haven't changed it for yuan but you should when you get there…"

"This is way too much… Are you sure about this Hinata? I know about your condition… well you and Kiba are… And this is an all expense paid trip so I think I really don't need that much money" Naruto said.

"Oh no Naruto… I think you'll need this… uh you really don't know when the need arises… right?" Hinata said.

"Oh okay Hinata" Naruto said and hugged Hinata "You're the best." Rigt now Hinata's cheeks were as red as tomato.

"Oh Naruto just be safe okay…" Kiba said as he joined the two and squeezed them in a group hug. "Be safe okay… whatever happens, be safe… okay?"

"Guys… you are over reacting I'll just be gone for a week and besides you are the one insisting that I must go to this trip." He said to Kiba.

"Well yes… but… just be safe okay and remember that Hinata and I love you… okay?" Kiba said.

"I did not know that you are so dramatic… Well okay I'll leave the house to you… Take care of Fox House for me okay…" Naruto said. "It's the first time I'll leave this house so please take care of it for me okay…"

"Okay Naruto…" Kiba and Hinata said guiltily.

"Okay I'll leave now…" He said as he went out and walked towards the taxi station while Hinata and Kiba were in the front door.

"Is he gonna be okay huh Kiba?" Hinata said to her husband. She doesn't want to do this to his friend but it is the only option they got.

"Yes he will. He is a strong person and can even survive by himself at Mars. We are the ones who need to worry when he comes back…" Kiba said in a sweat drop.

"But still I don't like doing this to our best friend…" Hinata said.

"Me too… but we have no choice…" Kiba said as he hugged his wife.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw how big the airport was. It was his first time here after all and he is excited about riding the plane. He felt like being a kid again. To show the world how excited he is he wore his shirt with the brightest shade of orange and some comftable blue jeans.

He proceeded to get his ticket validated and placed his baggage on the conveyer belt before boarding the plane. When he reached his seat he was so excited and wished that they would fly now. Too bad he got to wait for the plane to fill up first. He is too excited to notice that a raven haired man wearing a black tank top, a hooded jacket and tight blue jeans took the sit beside him. When he did noticed him he was really surprised.

"Oh my God! You are the famous actor Uchiha Sasuke right… Oh my… I love your movies…" Naruto said loudly.

Sasuke was irritated when he heard his name being called loudly. He did not want to gather too much attention. He looked at the blonde idiot that as of now is still blabbering about how he loved his movies.

"You know what I loved… Yeah I remember, the one called _The Black Tiger_… oh my gosh I love it… the story line is so good and you portrayed your role there very nicely… Oh I also love-" Naruto was silenced by Sasuke's hand on his mouth.

"Can you shut your mouth… you are gathering so much unneeded attention…" Sasuke said with irritation evident in his voice.

Naruto was about to speak again when the flight attendant asked them to wear the seatbelts since the plane is about to take off. He was too excited about this and all. He did not speak to Sasuke then and Sasuke enjoyed the silence. Well until they have to eat.

They were served with a meal and Naruto was too happy about it. He was even more excited as he saw that they'd have some ramen. He eat so fast that it disgusted Sasuke. _What a glutton_ Sasuke thought. Naruto had just finished his ramen and felt that he was still hungry so he eyed at Sasuke's untouched bowl.

"Ano… are you gonna eat that…" He asked shyly.

Sasuke could not believe this person. He wondered how large his stomach is. "Suit yourself" Sasuke said.

"Thank you!!" He smiled to Sasuke goofily and took his Ramen. "You know…" He said while eating.

"You should not speak while you are eating" Sasuke lectured but Naruto did not listen.

"I thought you were a bastard like those other famous stars because of the way you behaved earlier but I guess you are fine" he sid as he smiled again to Sasuke.

_This idiot think that he knew a lot about me…_ He thought. He just give Naruto a "Hn" to this.

Again they were silent until the flight attendant told them that they'll be landing soon. Once again Naruto spoke to Sasuke. "You know, it is my first time riding the plane and it is very fun… they say that you'll get dizzy once it landed but I learned from someone that if you breathe deeply you won't get dizzy." When he felt that they were going down he started to breathe deeply. Sasuke just ignored him _Idiot_ he thought. Suddenly Naruto felt something building up on his stomach. _Oh no_ he thought. After a second he couldn't take it any longer and puked at Sasuke's jacket…

A/N So what do you think pls... R&R


	2. The all expense paid trip

Chapter 2: The all expense paid trip

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Naruto was pissed off as he waits in the waiting area of the airport. He is pissed off because he has waiting for two hours and still the guy Kiba told him will pick him still hasn't appeared. He check the people waiting outside the airport but he still has no luck. He is even more pissed because Sasuke have apparently left his barf-stained jacket on him. He sighed as he remember the events that happened on the plane.

FLASHBACK

He looked worriedly at Sasuke when he suddenly puked at his jacket. He quickly muttered his sorry. "Oh my I'm so sorry, don't worry I'll wash it for you…" He said.

Sasuke looked pissed at this. Why did this idiot have to puke at his jacket? "Look at what you did stupid… Do you know how much this cost? Stupid…" He resisted hard from shouting but there is still annoyance in his voice.

"Why do you speak like that bastard… I told you that I'll going to wash it for you" shouted Naruto. If there is something that really pisses him off it is when someone assumes that the world revolves around them. By now a lot of people have been staring at them.

Sasuke who apparently hates the fact that they are now getting stares from everyone decided to shrug this conversation and just removed his jacket. He did not speak again to the enraged blonde. Well that's until they reached the airport. When all the passangers have alighted the plane he called the blonde and throw him his jacket, none too gently. "There I don't need that anymore… you ruined it." He shouted.

"You can at least be polite in giving it bastard!" Naruto shouted and when Sasuke ignored him he just fumed more.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Damn that bastard… I cannot believe that I said that he was good… Damn him… he's such a prick…" Naruto continued to talk to himself as he waited for the person who will pick him up. "Where is that damn person…" It's lucky that there are only a few people around him or else he'll be getting weird stares from talking to himself that much.

He looked at his watch and noticed that he was waiting for three hours now. Deciding that the said person won't be coming anymore he decided to just take a cab to the hotel that Kiba had said to be the one providing his lodging.

"Maple Hotel please" he told the cab driver.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ne, Hinata… Naruto sure have a messy house… that idiot is really lazy when it comes to house chores. We should really do our best" Kiba said as he started to get the cleaning materials.

"Ano… Kiba…" Hinata said nervously.

"You are still thinking about Naruto right?" Kiba asked.

"Yes… I don't think we should really do this to him…" Hinata said.

"Don't worry… I'm sure he'll forgive us… that's what friends are for right?" Kiba said though he does feel sorry for his blonde friend. "I wonder how he's doing right now?"

"Do you think he will be okay?" Hinata said.

"As I told you before he'll be fine… He's a strong person… now could you please help me clean his house?" Kiba said as he began picking the dirty laundry that decorates most of the house's floor.

"Yes…" Hinata said.

"Hinata… don't worry too much… it'll be bad for the baby… okay… don't worry about Naruto… he'll be fine" Kiba said _At least until he comes back_ he thought while he sweat drop. _I hope he takes this lightly_. Kiba gulped.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They have reached Maple hotel and Naruto paid the cab and quickly rushed to the front desk. He is kind of pissed off since the person who is supposed to pick him deserted him.

"Excuse me miss but I believe that I have a reservation here in your hotel" Naruto asked politely in the best English he could mutter.

"Is that so" The woman smiled at him. "Can I get your name sir…"

"Uzumaki Naruto please" Naruto replied with a smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" The woman said as she browsed her computer. "Uzumaki… Uzumaki…" The woman continued browsing but suddenly frowned. "Sir are you sure that you are in the right hotel?" The woman asked.

"Yes, isn't this the Maple Hotel? Why miss is there a problem?" Naruto had gone nervous it's already dark outside and he's definitely tired from waiting so he doesn't want anymore trouble.

"Sir I'm sorry but your name is not in our reservation list" the woman said.

Silence…

"HA!!" Naruto shouted. "But… But… can you check it again…" Naruto panicked. He is definitely tired. _Damn it I thought this is an all expense paid trip… Kiba told me right… Why is this happening… _He thought.

"Sorry sir but I think you are in the wrong hotel and sir could you please calm down… a lot of guest are being disturbed." The woman said.

"What am I gonna do?" Naruto said to himself.

"Is there any problem here?" Naruto got startled by that voice. He looked at the man who produced that voice. He has short hair and a skin as pale as crazy. He smiled at Naruto.

"Nice to see you… My name is Sai… Nice to see you…" The man said.

"Wait you're Japanese? Thank goodness… You see… I was told that I won some reservations here by my insurance company and now they are telling me that there were no reservations by my name." Naruto explained "I don't know what to do… I'm so tired from waiting for a person who is suppose to meet me in the airport but apparently he never came…" Naruto said.

"Okay calm down" said Sai. "Miss could you please check again… his name is…" Sai said in English as he looked at Naruto's direction.

"NA-RU-TO U-ZU-MA-KI" Naruto enunciated every syllables clearly.

The woman checked again for the name but yet again frowned. "Sir I'm really sorry but your name is not in here…"

"Oh sorry Naruto-kun apparently you really don't have any reservations… Maybe you could just pay for a room…" Sai said politely.

"Ha…" Naruto think. He knew the bill would probably be very high but he is already tired and he knew he does not have time to go to other cheaper hotels. So he decided that he'll stay here for a night. "Okay… Miss can I have a room for a night…"

"Okay sir…" The woman give her the keys to room number 814. "Enjoy the night sir" The woman smiled at him.

Naruto sighed as he ride the elevator to the 8th floor. Good thing Hinata have given him some money. He really don't understand this. Why the hell would there be no reservations for him as Kiba told him? He knew he have to call them. He decided that it'll be too late if he call them now since it's probably very late in Japan and they're probably sleeping so he plans to call them tomorrow.

He opened his room and observed it. The room was beautiful and large. It has a queen size bed in a middle with side tables on either side. Both the side table has lamps above them. At the right side of the bed is a large glass window covered with blinds. If you remove the blinds, you will be able to see a nice view of the city. At the right side is a desk with a phone on the side of it. The hotel also allows you to use it's computer that is also in the desk. Naruto wondered if there is a free internet access when using the computer.

In the front on the left side is a bathroom with transparent walls though the ones lower half of the walls was translucent from the designs of different swans. A comfortable chair and a bean bag also lies at the center of the room in front of the bed. In front of them is a flat screen TV. Naruto observed the room with wonder. _No wonder their rates are crazy_ He thought. He laid on the bed and was suddenly greeted by the softness that relaxes him. He thought about home. He wondered if everything is okay.

"What would I do now? I am running out of money…" He said to himself. "What happened to my trip… I thought everything's free but so far the only free thing I had so far is the plane trip. If this goes on I will starve…" He is now worried. He looked at his pocket and see if how much money does he still have. "Maybe I'll go and buy something. I'm hungry as hell. So maybe I'll just go pick something cheap."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To say that Sasuke is pissed is an understatement. Thirty minutes ago, he was in a plane with an idiot who stupidly puked on his jacket. Due to his annoyance, he left his jacket to the blonde and left the airport. He was about to leave for the interview when he noticed that his arm were reeking with puke.

"Aargh… that idiot…" He said as he continued washing his arm for the umpteenth time hoping that the stench would be gone. He washed again the said limb one more time and then decided that it was good enough. He then decided to prepare himself for his interviews, which would be held in the hotel's function room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So is this you're first time in China" A female reporter asked to Sasuke and immediately Sasuke's assistant translated the question for him.

"Ah yes it is my first time here in China" Sasuke replied in Japanese.

"Ah I see so what is your first impression when you came here in China?" The reporter asked.

"Ah I haven't really gotten that much around the place since I have just arrived but based on my trip to the hotel I could say that China is a very interesting country." Sasuke explained.

"I see… So you are planning to have a movie here… What is the movie about…" The reporter asked.

"I don't want to spilled all the details yet but it is definitely a love between two characters that are separated by the sea…" Sasuke answered.

"Oh so that's a very interesting story…" The reporter said. "So can you leave a message to all your fans out there…"

"Oh sure… I'll just want to say that please support my movie together with your very own Sarah Yang… Thank you…" Sasuke said.

"Well that's it thank you very much again Mr. Uchiha…" The reporter said and Sasuke nodded in appreciation while the next reporter was called. _This is going to be a long day _Sasuke thought as he prepared for his 11th interview for the day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto is very depressed when he got back to his room. "Why is the food here so damn expensive? Are they made of gold?" Naruto said. He knew that he could go to a nearby marketplace and buy some foods but the hotel is currently far from one so he have to buy something from the hotel. "If this goes on I'll be broke… The money is not even enough to buy me some plane tickets… I knew something is fishy here and I'll not be surprised if I don't have a ticket to go back home… What's happened to the promo… Oh damn you Kiba…" He said as he laid in bed while continuing to sulk with his problems. Eventually sleep took over him.

It was 9 in the morning when Naruto woke up. He immediately dialed the his home number to contact his friends regarding this "all expense paid trip".

Two rings…

Three rings…

Four rings…

Five rings…

Six rings…

Seven rings…

Eight rings…

Nine rings…

On the tenth ring Naruto decided that no one will answer so he decided to contact Kiba's mobile number but yet again he received no answer from his dog loving friend. "Damn that Kiba… If this is all a trick just wait until I come back… I'll kick your ass and make you never forget!" He shouted when he heard the beep that signals that he should leave a message. He is so frustrated and worrying about how he would survive without money when he saw something on the TV that he just opened before calling Kiba. The TV shows no other than an interview with no other than Uchiha Sasuke himself. "That bastard… 'Please support our movie'" Naruto mimicked in a high pitched voice but suddenly he stopped. What made him stop is when the reporter said that currently Sasuke is residing at Maple Hotel.

"So we are on the same hotel…" Naruto said to no one in particular. "Aargh… what are you saying Naruto you have a problem at hand… Oh how I wish I could see again that man from yesterday. He is Japanese too and maybe he'll pity me and allow me to borrow some money from him…" He said further. "But the odds of him still being in the hotel are small…" Naruto stopped when an idea crossed his mind. _Wait a second Sasuke is currently residing in the same hotel as I am… Maybe he will lend me some money…_ Naruto thought. Suddenly he laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA that bastard lending me some money… that's idiotic Naruto even for you…" He said and suddenly his mood begins to darken. "B-But do I have a choice for this matter… If I don't eat my pride and come to him… how am I supposed to get home…" Naruto sulked. _Maybe if I returned to him his jacket clean, then he will be kind enough to lend me some money._ "Yosh! That's what you will do clean the jacket and iron it and ask him nicely about lending you some money" Naruto said to himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So why are you here?" Sasuke said.

"Can't I visit my friend here in China?" Sai said.

"It is not it. You know that Sakura's in the hospital right now… You know that she needs you there…" Sasuke said.

"Sakura's big enough and can handle herself and besides her mother is there and for your information I'm not here for you… My company happened to interest a large makeup company that is base here in China and wants us to provide them models for them… I'm here to discuss the contract with them…" Sai said.

"I still believe that you should just stay there back with Sakura... She needs you more than anyone." Sasuke said.

"But this is a big deal since this commercial ad will air on the whole Asia and I cannot let anyone go here and mess up…" Sai said. "Well that is all I'm going to do here… I just paid you a visit… well goodbye then" Sai rise up from the chair and left Sasuke alone once more.

Sasuke has been worried once more to her childhood friend Sakura. She has been in the hospital for some stomach problems the day before he left. He is still worried about her that he decided to call her. After three rings a female voice answered.

"Hello" The voice said.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke-kun… why did you call?" Sakura said.

"I just want to know if you are fine… I'm sorry I cannot be there when you are sick…" Sasuke said.

"Oh don't worry about me… I'm just fine… I just got checked out in the hospital last night… so you don't have to worry about me… okay…" Sakura replied sweetly.

"Oh is that so… well take a rest okay and don't tire yourself that much at your boutique, just let Ino take care of the store… just take a day-off" Sasuke said worrily.

"You know I can't do that Sasuke… Ino-chan is having a date today with her boyfriend so I need to take care of the boutique… I don't want to be a killjoy you know…" Sakura giggled at this.

"Well… just take care of yourself" Sasuke said. He was annoyed because once again Sakura didn't listen to her. It pisses him off the way she just sacrifices her own health for Ino's damn date. His train of thoughts was stopped when he heard someone knocking at the door. He hopes that Sai comes back so he could talk Sakura to take a day-off since he knew that Sakura would listen to Sai. Since they were young, Sakura has always looked up more on Sai. He opened the door and was surprised of what he saw…

"What are you doing here?" He said now even more irritated as the blonde idiot back from the plane was now on his front door.

"Oh hi there…" Naruto started shyly. "Um, I-I just want to return to you your jacket…" He extended his hand that is holding the jacket.He is very nervous. _How am I suppose to ask him to lend me some money?_ He thought to himself. "Don't worry I've washed and Ironed it… See…" He showed the jacket to Sasuke and Sasuke was impressed by the fact that his jacket was really clean.

"Give it to me!" Sasuke grabbed the said jacket and immediately closed the door but was unsuccessful because Naruto had placed his foot on the way of the door before he could even close the door.

"Ouch that hurts…" Naruto said.

"You are stupid for placing your feet there…" Sasuke said.

"A-Ano wait… I have to a-ask you something…" Naruto said shyly. He swallowed with a dry throat.

"What do you still want huh!?" Sasuke said now more annoyed than ever…

"Can you lend me some money…" Naruto said pleadingly only to be greeted by the door closing on his face. Naruto is desperate. He needed to do something in order to please this bastard in order for him to borrow some money from him.

"Please… I was tricked by someone saying that this is an old expense trip that I won from my insurance company! Please I just need money for me to go home… Don't worry I'll pay you… Please… you are Japanese too so you should be kind to your countrymen…" Naruto is now shouting and almost crying in desperation. "Please I promise to pay you back in Japan… I'll even give you my address so that I cannot escape my debts… Please…" Naruto said.

"Would you please be quiet…" Sasuke came back annoyed and shoved some money on Naruto's hands. "There okay are you happy… and oh write your address here so that you cannot escape" He said as he give some paper and pen to the blonde.

Naruto was too happy that he launched himself to Sasuke and hugged him. "Oh thank you very much… I owe you much…" He is so happy now that he forgot what he is doing.

"Would you get your hands off me…" Sasuke said as he removed Naruto's hands for him. Naruto noticed this and quickly removing his arms from Sasuke.

"Ah… S-sorry…" Naruto stuttered in embarrassment.

A/N: Well how do you think about this chapter pls tell me… I know that there is a few, if there is, sasunaru moments in the first two chapter but I'm promising that there would be more on the following chapters… Haha I laughed when Naruto shouted HA! on the reception… it reminds me of the episode where naruto goes to the hospital to find kakashi-sensei to help him train. When he asked the nurse about sasuke's room and the nurse said he can't have any visitors he shouted HA! well I found it funny… just sharing


	3. Robbed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything though I really wish I did... but then...

Chapter Three: Robbed

"Konnichiwa to you Kabuto-san" Hinata said to the silver-haired man.

"Oh Konnichiwa… Oh so you must be the one that would show me the house…" Kabuto greeted the couple.

"Oh yes your right… I'm sorry my name is Kiba and this is my wife Hinata" Kiba said. "So should we go inside so you could see the house…" he added.

"Oh okay… but do you mind if I take picture of the place?" Kabuto asked politely. "You see it's not me who would really want to buy the house but he really cannot go to look around right now as he has many commitments but he asked me to check the house and show him some pictures…"

"Oh it is no problem for us…" Kiba said as he led the three of them to the front door.

Kabuto snapped a picture of the front yard before going in. The front yard was bordered with a wooden fence that is just shoulder level. It was decorated by some vines that make it looks exquisite. It has a small wooden door in the center and on top of it is an arc that is again embroidered with vines. The ground is full of well cut grass and from the wooden door up to the door that will lead you inside the house are stone path. At the right side of the path is a stone bench. There are also well cut shrubs that decorate the front of the house. Kiba smiled at Hinata as they see how awed their client with their handiwork. Naruto barely the grasses and they have to make sure that they trimmed it well.

Before you can go to the front door there was a small podium with two steps you have to climb. This podium have a roof on its own(1). At either side of door are two vintage lamps. Kabuto also nopted that at either side of the house are square windows with some little ornamental plants on the podium that sticks on it (2). He noticed the door and saw the figure of a fox with nine tails.

"You see this house is built by one of Okinawa's famous house builder… He is also known by the name Kyuubi or nine tails because of that emblem in the front door." Kiba said when he noticed that Kabuto is looking really interested with the emblem. "He will always make it a point to have that emblem in any part of the house that he builds. The people don't bother it though since they really love it." Kiba exclaimed. "But this house is different since he did not only added one nine tailed fox to this house but most doors in this house have it and it also have a beautiful wood carving of the said fox. That is why people often called this the fox house. Well it is just appropriate to build it that way since he once lived in this house." Kiba added as he continued to enter the house.

Inside the house is just as beautiful as the outside. You'll get greeted by the place where you leave your foot wear. Based on the architecture of the house, Kabuto concluded that the man who build this is a 

big fan of arcs since there was an arc before. They walked inside and Kabuto did not forget to take pictures of the house. At the right side of him is the stairs that'll lead you upstairs. Beside it is a room that he heard from Kiba as the laundry room. On his left is a spacious area but what is peculiar about the area is the wooden sculpture of the fox hanging on the wall.

"We removed all the things that were here in the house since we figure out that you'll buy your own and another thing is that the previous owner has… um… weird taste…" Kiba said. Hinata blushed at this. Yes Naruto has weird taste. Orange is the colors that dominantly reign on the house before; well aside from the colorful garments, that was Naruto's clothing and random novels here and there. Now the house is very clean thanks to the two of them. "Ah we removed everything except that." Kiba pointed at the sculpture. "It is a very important piece from the builder and the previous owner and he wishes that this stay on the house. Is it okay…"

"Well it is a work of art and who could resist it…." Kabuto said as he scanned the rest of the first floor. "I guess he'll want that to stay." He noticed that the second floor was supported by pillars and if you walked past he pillar there were two steps downwards that will lead you to a big space that extend up to the ceiling of the second floor. The second floor itself is an L-shape, supported by pillars; beneath one side of the L shape is the space where the fox lies and the other side is what Kabuto guessed as the kitchen. The kitchen has a bar that separates it to the big space mentioned earlier. Near the kitchen is a spiral stairs that leads to the second floor. Going back to the big space, Kabuto noticed glass windows that stretched up to the ceiling of the second floor that showed the view of the sea. In the center is a white wooden door, with checkered holes that let the sea air enter, that is again embroidered with a small fox. Outside is a porch that gives a view of the backyard.

"So do you want to look at the second floor or do you want to go at the backyard first?" Kiba asked.

"Ah since we were on the first floor already… I think I want to see the backyard first." Kabuto said.

"Okay" Kiba lead him to the porch and he looked at the backyard. The backyard is filled with shrubs and was beautifully carpeted by well-trimmed grass, which were again Kiba, and Hinata's doing. There is also a wooden chair-swing(3) that could fit two people. The house is placed on the cliff and beneath it is a beach. Since the cliff was not that high there were build in stairs that would lead you to the beach. A stone path is also present between the porch and the stairs. Kabuto snapped some pictures before Kiba lead them again inside and went up the spiral stairs that lead them to the second floor.

The second floor has a balcony where you could view the large glass windows. The floor also has two rooms. They went to the first room that was near to the stairs that he have greeted him when he first entered the house. They opened it and he noticed that it is an L shaped room with the longer side roomier than the shorter side. It has windows on edge of the longer edge. It also has another door that Kabuto guessed to be the bathroom. After seeing the room, they went to the other room that is on the positioned on the left edge of the house. The room was rectangular and roomier than the other room. Kabuto guessed that it is the Master's bedroom. The room also has glass windows on the side opposite 

the door. Kabuto thought that it'd look best if they placed some blinds there. At the right side of the room is a door that Kabuto guessed again to be the bathroom. They leave the room and Kabuto noticed the room adjacent to the master's bedroom. He asked Kiba if he could see the room and when Kiba didn't forbid him, he entered the room he saw that it is a rectangular room. "That's the storage room. This house doesn't have an attic so the builder made that to have some room for storage." Kiba explained. Kabuto know that it will be perfect as Sasuke's walk-in closet.

The tour ended there and Kiba lead them downstairs were Hinata have prepared some juice. They managed to buy some ice at the near convenient store since they have already removed the Naruto's refrigerator. They did not only remove Naruto's stuff but they have already made a garage sale of his stuff so they knew that they have to sell this house no matter what or Naruto will be furious to find his things gone. Well he'll be more furious if he found that his house is gone. But as Kiba could see it Kabuto is pleased with what he see. "Have some juice…" Kiba offered.

"Oh thanks but no thanks… I have another appointment today but I promise to give you a call when he likes the house" Kabuto said smiling. The house is perfect. It is not that crowded and the backyard will give you a feel of seclusion. He is sure that the house is as good as sold.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto went back to his room with a blush. Why did I have to hug that bastard. He thought. Ah… who cares at least he lend me some money. I thought he will be an ass and all but he prove me wrong. I just hope that everything is alright at home… Oh Kiba I swear I'll kill you ten times if I proved that you made up this stupid trip… I wonder why he did this… He thought by himself. He decided that he'll find out when he got home so right now he decided to call the airlines in order to have his flight scheduled.

"I'm sorry Mister but I the only available flight to Japan would be tomorrow at six pm" the woman said.

"Is that so…" Naruto said. He is disappointed since he is really worried about his house since Kiba hasn't been answering his calls. I guess that would do… "Okay I'll have one reservation…"

"Okay sir… May I know your name?" The woman asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto" He answered

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is that so…" Sasuke said on the phone. "Okay I'll go check my email now…" Sasuke said as Kabuto called him to inform him that he had already sent him the pictures of the house. Sasuke opened his email and downloaded the attachment. He glanced as the picture of the fox house greeted him. What attracted his attention is the backyard and its view of the sea. He didn't know how such a house could have the secluded atmosphere that he wanted.  


To say that he wanted to leave his former house is an understatement. He lived in the metro and his house has a good view of the city. He loved it if he was not as big as he was now. Because of his house's strategic location paparazzi continually bugs him. Just a week ago he faced another scandal about this actress named Ayaka. He knew her because they had a movie once but he never had relation with her. Even though Orochimaru knows this he is still not happy for Sasuke getting into two scandals within a month. He always warns him to be careful noting that whatever he do can significantly affect his career. But could he help it? It is showbiz and people give meaning to everything you do. That's why he wanted to be somewhere secluded and preferably near a beach since he loves the calming effect of the ocean.

Sasuke emailed Kabuto that the house was good for him. He also asked Kabuto to buy him stuff for the house. He doesn't need to worry about Kabuto getting something that he doesn't like since his PA know his taste for furniture. He also informed him that he'll probably be back by tomorrow. He did not want to stay longer than Kabuto wanted him too. He is too worried about his best friend that he know that he couldn't just stay here and have fun while he knows that Sakura is still not on her best condition.

"I hope she is all right" Sasuke sighed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto is so happy now that he is back at Japan. Before he left the airport he decided to call Kiba first but like before he was answered by the sound of Kiba's voice saying that he cannot attend the call and for the person calling to leave a message.

"Oi Kiba I'm back at Japan and you are dead meat once I get into you!" Naruto almost shouted. People all around started staring on him, which make him blush in embarrassment.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm home…" Naruto greeted but pertained to nobody else in the house. But the sight he seen surprised him.

"What the-" He looked around the house only to find that of his furniture were all missing. He went to the other rooms only to find out that the house was void of any of his possessions. "Damn I knew something was up… Darn that Kiba." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto decided to find Kiba so he went to the place that he's sure to find Kiba- his work. "Um excuse me can I know if Inuzuka Kiba is busy." Naruto asked the guy in the counter.

"Inuzuka Kiba… I'm sorry but he quit his job a month ago." The man said.

"HA!" Naruto said. He knew something was up to. Suddenly he felt uneasy. He remembered that he left 

everything in his house even his bankbook. He muttered a thank you and quickly ran to the bank. "Darn you Kiba… " He said as he continued to run. I just hoped that he did not mess up my bank account. Naruto thought as he entered the bank. "Would you please check my account- Naruto Uzumaki…" He said to the teller while panting.

"A moment sir..." The teller scanned the computer database. The teller frowned and said "Sir you have just withdrew all of your money here…"

"HA! How much do I have left…" Naruto asked almost crying by the shock.

"100 yen sir" The teller said.

"That can't be right" Naruto said.

"Here sir, look…" The teller printed his account and showed it to Naruto.

Naruto is shaking. "Inuzuka Kiba" He said while still shaking. He decided that he could not take it anymore being here in the bank so he left with shock still evident throughout his whole body. He heard that he heard the teller asking him if he is all right but he ignored her. "How dare those two… Stealing from the poor… And to think that they were my friends…" Naruto wanted to cry but he could not. It is as if all the life from his body were drained.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A grey Mercedes-Benz lies outside a clothing boutique. Inside it is Uchiha Sasuke peeking at the window while looking at a pink-haired woman from inside the boutique. The woman is milky white and has green eyes. She has a large forehead but that doesn't overshadow her beauty. Sasuke decided that it is time for him to announce his presence to the girl.

"I thought I told you to rest…" Sasuke said which made the woman jump.

"Oh Sasuke you scared me… And haven't I told you that I'm okay… I'm as strong as a cow…" The woman said.

Sasuke just gave a "Hn…"

"Hey you're so mean… you only called me once… I guess you didn't miss me…" Sakura said playfully.

"Well I didn't need to call you since you say your okay…" Sasuke said unemotionally. "By the way I saw Sai at the Hotel." He added. "He said he misses you…" He said it with a hint of bitterness in his voice though Sakura didn't notice it.

"Oh is that so…" Sakura has gotten quiet for a while before saying "So did you buy something for me…" She said sweetly. She pouted playfully when she realized that Sasuke didn't buy her anything. "You did not buy…" Sakura pouted more.

"How about dinner tomorrow…" Sasuke said though he's still emotionless.

"I'll love that…" Sakura said. Suddenly her phone rings. "Oh hello…" she answered.

"Oh Sai…" Sasuke became pissed when he heard the name.

"Oh so you're here… that's cool. Hey how about a dinner tomorrow?" Sakura said. She's very hopeful that Sai will go.

"Oh that's cool" She hanged and looked at Sasuke. "Hey Sai is coming with us tomorrow…" She said.

"Oh that's good…" He said. He tried to remain stoic but deep inside he is really pissed off.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

NEXT DAY

It was a beautiful morning when a pale man entered Sakura's boutique. He pretended to be a customer before speaking. "Do I get a discount if I buy everything from this store…"

Sakura looked at the person who have spoken to her and her eyes widened. "Sai" She said.

"Now… Did you miss me…" Sai said.

"I hate you…" Sakura said as she playfully hit Sai's chest. "You didn't even called me… You really don't care of me…" Sakura said while pouting.

"You are so ugly when you do that" Sai said which earned him more "hits" from Sakura.

The two have been playful around each other that they didn't see the hurt Sasuke that is looking through the glass door. He wants to pick Sakura early in order to spend time with her before the dinner but he guessed that Sai will be the one whom she'll be spending the rest of the day. His eyes widened even more when he saw Sai hugged Sakura. He can't take it anymore so he decided to leave.

He is hurt every time Sakura spends more time to Sai. Ever since they were young Sakura always adored Sai. Though Sasuke protects Sakura many times more than Sai whenever somebody teases her, the pink-haired girl always sees Sai as the hero. He's still sulking about this when he had thought of a bright idea.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was awoken by his cell phone ringing. He stood up only to find out that his back hurts. Sure it will hurt after sleeping on the floor with no covers or anything… He thought. "Hello" He answered the phone.

It was Sasuke. "Oi I have a name… It is Uzumaki Naruto not idiot you teme…" Naruto exclaimed. "You want to meet okay…" Sasuke told him the meeting place. "Okay I'll be there in an hour."

Naruto decided to take a shower first. He is really nervous since he knew that Sasuke would definitely tell him to pay his debts. How could he explain that he was robbed of all his possession- well not all, he thought. He still have his house.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke came early on his meeting place. They decided to meet at Starbucks. The moment he took a seat, he knew that choosing this place is not good since now he have squealing fans all around him. One of them even asked for his signature. He did give his signature since he did not want the people to have an impression that he is a snob though his face still remain stoic.

Naruto came a good ten minutes later. "A-ano… sorry to keep you waiting but I'm afraid that I cannot pay you right now. You see I was robbed and-"

"How do you like it if I scratched all your debts off…" Sasuke interrupted Naruto with a smirk.

"Really…" Naruto's eyes widened and shined with joy.

Sasuke looked at Naruto up and down. He looked at his wide eyes. Blue-eyed blonde. Perfect. He thought. "You'll just have to do me a favor…"

"Anything…" Naruto said. That's all Sasuke needed before he dragged Naruto out of Starbucks and placed him in the front passenger seat of his car. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see…" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I will not do this!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke has brought him to his make-up artist and ordered her to make her look like a woman. He remembered Sasuke saying to the make-up artist to give him artificial boobs to make it possible.

"We have a deal Naruto…" Sasuke said. "And besides you'll only do it once and all your debts will be paid. Besides, haven't you say that you were robbed? I'm actually helping you right now…"  


"But you didn't say that you'll make me look like a girl…" Naruto argued.

"Come on… We'll just go to dinner… It's not that bad…" Sasuke said.

"But why me!" Naruto shouted.

"Because you owe me money…" Sasuke said cooly.

Naruto knew that he have no choice into this. He knew that he couldn't pay the Uchiha right now so he decided to just go with it. "I still don't understand why make me look like a girl if we would only go to a dinner." Naruto said while the make-up artist works her magic.

Sasuke looked at his make-up artist's masterpiece. Naruto have a perfect body for a female. He have slim waste and a big breast. He even have a blonde wig that make him looked all more convincing- well aside from the fact that he's still wearing his clothes.

"This won't work…" Sasuke muttered his thank you to the artist before dragging Naruto again to his car. This time they were on a clothing boutique.

When Naruto noticed this he was very shocked. "Oi Sasuke… if you are planning to make me wear woman clothes I swear you are out of your mind." Naruto said but he knew that the smirk on Sasuke's face means no good.

"You just read my mind…" Sasuke said.

"NO!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't forget the deal…" Sasuke reminded him.

Damn that deal. Why did I have to agree with that stupid deal. Naruto thought as he is crying inwardly while Sasuke pulled him inside the boutique.

After deciding on whether to choose the pink one or the yellow one, Sasuke decided to have Naruto wear the yellow one. It is a spaghetti strap, just tight at the right areas and the skirt goes just before the knees. Before giving Naruto the dress, a dilemma came to his mind. "Hey do you have hair on your armpits?" He asked casually.

"HA!" Naruto was shocked with the question.

"I said-" Sasuke said when Naruto interrupted him.

"I heard what you said dammit, why are you asking me those questions…" He said furiously.

"Well you see this dress is a spaghetti strap and it would be ruined if someone who has pit hair wore it." Sasuke said.

"Well why don't you just choose some other dress, that's too girly… And NO! I don't have hair on my arm pits" Naruto said.

"Then wear this" Sasuke shoved the dress on Naruto.

"I just said that-" Naruto was interrupted by a glare from Sasuke that tells him to shut up. "Fine dammit…"

Sasuke was amazed of what he saw when Naruto emerged out of the dressing room. His long blonde locks frame his face just beautifully while covering his Adam's apple. The dress was perfect. It emphasized his "humps" and "curves". No one would mistake that this blonde bombshell in front of Sasuke is really a girl. "Perfect" he said. He paid for the clothes and dragged Naruto again to his car.

Sasuke dragged Naruto and Naruto was amazed by how the restaurant looked. It's wall has glass on it were water pours which make it seems as if it was raining. What added to this aura is the blue light that the owner decided to use for the restaurant. A waiter guided them to a more private area of the restaurant. When the waiter gives the seat to the opposite side of Sasuke to Naruto, Sasuke pointed at the seat beside him telling the waiter that Naruto will sit there. The waiter complied and proceeded to give them the menu. "We'll order a little bit later…" He said and the waiter nodded.

Naruto glanced at the Menu and his eyes widened. "What the… the meals here are so expensive! Are these made of gold or something…" He said as he eyed at the menu.

Sasuke ignored this. He looked at the blonde and began to speak. "I believe at love at first sight"

"Eh?" Naruto looked at him confused.

"You know you look very gorgeous in that dress…" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Oookaayy…" Naruto sweat dropped.

"You know my friend adores blue eyed blonde." Sasuke said as he remembered Sai's obsession with them. He even have a crush once at Ino. Well he has already gotten over but he is still crazy about them.

"This concerns me because…" Naruto said.

Sasuke only have one shot for this. If Naruto managed to make Sai fall in love with him then he'll have 

lesser competition. "Make him fall in love with you tonight…"

"HA! Wait… you brought me here in order to seduce your friend! And you say that he is a HE! For crying out loud… He's a HE! I'm not gay Sasuke…" Naruto shouted. Good thing that they were on a secluded part of the restaurant or else a lot of people would be looking at them.

"It's not as if you'll also fall in love with him… Just… Just make him fall for you…" Sasuke said.

"That is plain stupid…" Naruto said. He was about to say something again when Sasuke said that his friends were already here.

"Hi Sasuke… Oh who's this?" Sakura said as Sai give Sakura her seat.

"Oh she's a friend I bumped on her outside and asked her to tag along…" Sasuke said.

"Oh is that so nice to meet you my name's Sai Ijuin(5)" Sai said with a smile on his face.

When Naruto didn't look at Sai, Sasuke forced him too by kicking him from under the table which made Naruto looked at them with surprise.

"Her name is Uzumaki Narumi" Sasuke said

"Oh nice to meet you… my name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura…" Sakura smiled at Naruto sweetly making him blush.

"Ah Sai isn't she your type… blue-eyed blond…" Sasuke smirked at his friend.

"Ah… You have a point she does look gorgeous." Sai smiled at him and this only make Naruto blush.

Naruto didn't speak the whole time they were eating so he was constantly eating since he realized that this Sai is the good man who helped him in the hotel. He can't play the emotions of this person. He helped him after all. This annoyed Sasuke making him kick Naruto again from under the table. By now Naruto is pissed with what Sasuke is doing so he decided to play along with Sasuke's game. He kicked him also from under the table. And that is how the dinner went for Sasuke and Naruto- a kicking bonanza.

"Sai you are going to drive me home right?" Sakura said to Sai with a sweet smile.

"Oh yes… How about you Narumi-san… Where do you live?" Sai asked.

"I'm driving her home…" Sasuke said with annoyance evident in his voice.

Sai and Sakura then drove home leaving Sasuke and Narumi behind. Naruto waved at them happily and Sai just smiled at this when he sees this through the side mirror. Sakura asked Sai what was wrong when he heard his companion chuckle but Sai said nothing is wrong. When they are out of sight Sasuke dragged Naruto to an empty park.

"You are so stupid you know… It is very easy… You just have to seduce him… and he even tells you that you are gorgeous… you could easily make him fall for you!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Well if you think it is easy why won't you cross dress then and pretend to be some blue-eyed blonde hoe and play with his emotions. I may be dumb but I learned an important lesson from my parents and that is to never play with emotions. I am a writer I know that since I write all about that…" Naruto shouted.

"That's not the point… We have a deal and you stupidly broke it… You still owe me money…" Sasuke said still pissed off.

"Fine but before I go…" Naruto approached Sasuke until they were inches near. He hold both of his cheeks and his face went nearer to Sasuke…

Nearer…

Nearer…

"Ouch" Sasuke said as he swore that he could see stars when Naruto head butted him. The blonde left immediately after that.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was still sleepy when he heard voices from downstairs. Voices… that's not right He thought as he wakes up and decided to see what's going on. He looked downstairs from the second floor and notices that there were people moving stuff to his house. "What's going on?" Naruto asked them with confusion evident in his eyes.

Kabuto was busy directing the movers were to place the furniture when he heard a voice from upstairs. He looked up and saw the blonde with a confuse look in his eyes. "Excuse me sir but what are you doing in this house?" Kabuto asked.

"What are you doing at MY house!" Naruto exclaimed while he went down to the spiral stairs.

"I believe that this house was sold to us." Kabuto said politely.  


"So they even sold my house…" Naruto said to no one in particular. "But sir it's all a mistake… I'm the owner of this house and I did not sign the contract so everything is void…" Naruto argued.

"But sir all the documents were processed and the deed was transferred…" Kabuto explained.

"But you see my friends conned me into this. They are swindlers…" Naruto did not want to cry but it is hard since he is about to lose the most important thing for his life.

"Sir I believe that it is not our problem anymore. Maybe you go and check the police…" Kabuto said politely. "So sir could you kindly move out" He said when Naruto did not respond.

Naruto was depressed and he know he have to tell his friends to the authority. When he was at the police station, he felt depressed about the place. Did he really want Kiba and Hinata to go to jail? Yet he knew that it is the right thing to do.

"How may I help you sir?" A man asked him.

"I was robbed with my money and my house…" Naruto said.

"Detective could you please go over here for a while…" A voice said from the corner of the room.

"Would you excuse me for a while sir…" he left. Naruto glanced around the room and saw a woman with a baby crying.

"Please be lenient to him for the sake of our child…" The woman said with tears flowing in her eyes.

Something inside Naruto snapped. He knew that Kiba and Hinata would have a baby and he knew that he's not that mean enough to let the baby grew up without a father so he decided to just live the police station.

Right now he didn't know where he is suppose to go. He has been on a bus stop for quite a while now and about ten buses have stopped over him already. He is so lost. He wanted to cry but he can't. he is so hungry but he has no money. He does not know what to do so he decided to check his home or former home to be exact once more. He sat by the front dor with his knees on his chest and his head buried on his knees. He wanted to cry but he could not. Everything just went too fast. How could he lose everything he has in five days? He is deep in his thought when he heard his front gate open. He lifted his head and saw the person that he least wanted to see- that said person is no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

A/N Oh my look as I said Sakura is so OOC she's more interested with Sai than Sasuke how did that happened? Tsk... Tsk... Oh please be kind and review my story... It's a little longer this time since I had the house description long and I don't know when again I can update since I have rush classes that'll last 

for like 6 weeks and we have a test every week! So I really have to study... But I promise to update as fast as I can so... Chow...

(1) (2) (3) I'm sorry if my description is a little blurred since I can't find the words to describe them So i'll let your imaginations play


	4. The New Owner

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto... hahahaha... suddenly a pail of water was poured on my face... with Kishimoto telling me to "Dream on" tsk...**

**At last I can update... Oh my thanks for those who have reviewed me hehehe**

**Shinigami-Momo Oh my thank you for cheering me... hahaha I still have 2 more to go... waaahhh... gambatte...**

**Dinx Hahahaha... Iknow that may be unbelievable but Sakura saved me the effort of making a new character i'm too lazy to think of a new character and besides sakura is the 'closest' female to sasuke so i guess she'll do but sorry for that... hahahaha...**

**kit onigri oh my where could kiba and hinata be?? Hahaha they're not in this chapter though hahaha maybe they'll have the appearance next time... hahahaha**

Chapter 4: The New Owner

"What are you doing at my house…" A certain raven-haired man said. He is looking forward into seeing his new home when he noticed the blonde idiot sitting by the front door.

Naruto was silent for a moment. He did not know why fate has been cruel to him that day. He lost his house. Moreover, the house is now owned by the bastard that he just head butted yesterday.

"You…" Forming the words he finally managed to say something. "You are the new owner?" As if the fact was not obvious. He stared at Sasuke for some more before deciding to say something again. "Sorry but this house is not for sale…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto found himself sitting inside his former house. Sasuke was in the phone apparently talking to someone named Kabuto. He noticed the new furnishings of his house. Gone was the bright orange love couch that barely sits two people. It was now replaced by a sleek black leather couch. In front of it is a glass coffee table. Further in front is a plasma TV. The remote control lies peacefully on the coffee table. At the side of the couch in facing the glass window is another leather couch, this time it is a two-seater.

At the other side, he noticed the computer table that faces the view of the sea. 'It must be nice to write novels if there is a view of the sea… Why didn't I think of it?' He wondered. The house has some fern plants decorating it. He glanced at the kitchen and saw a sleek refrigerator that looks like it has a built-in computer. The stove was also sleek and black. The kitchen has a modern feel in it. In front of the bar that separates the table from the rest of the room is a dining table. The table from Naruto's point of view is a masterpiece. It has the perfect mix of old and new, antiquity and modernity.

Naruto looked around once more and released his breath that he did not know he was holding. In the wall was a sculpture of a nine-tailed fox. It has not been moved or removed. Naruto was glad that it was still there. It is one of the things that Naruto treasures. It reminded him of a happy past that he almost forgot that he had. It reminded him of his family. He was glad that Kiba did not sell this item. For once since he returned to China, he felt that Kiba and Hinata still care for him.

"It is beautiful…" Naruto glanced at the source of the voice. Sasuke has this slight smile on his face that Naruto did not know the bastard possessed.

"Yeah…" The blonde let his voice drift away.

Sasuke suddenly cleared his throat after realizing why he made the call at the first place. "It appears to me that there is no problem with regards to the papers… All the documents have been filed and the deed was indeed transferred to my name."

"No…" Naruto needed to defend his right for his house. He may not be the brightest boy in town but he certainly know that you couldn't sell a house without the consent of the owner- that will be stealing. "You see my friends con me into this. Remember the trip to China? They all planned this. For me to leave so they can sell the house and leave me broke…" Naruto said almost teary but he tried to stop those tears from falling.

Sasuke just give a "Hn" to the blonde. Naruto seeing that Sasuke is not going to change his mind anytime soon decided to tell certain things that he did not want to say.

"My father built this house…" He is trying to control tears from flowing in this house. "When he died, this is the only thing that reminded me of my parents…" He did not cry. He doesn't want to show weakness in this kind of situation. "I'll pay for you don't worry… But I can't let go of this house… so please return it to me…"

"You want me to return you this house… I must say that I'm amazed of your nerves…" He said, emotions void in his voice. "You do know that I paid a hefty amount for this house right?" He continued. "And you expect me to give it back to you just like that…"

"Well I told you I'll pay you right?" Naruto said worriedly. "Well if you don't believe me here I'll give this to you…" Naruto handed him a bounded booklet that he snatched from his backpack. He's still carrying his luggage since he is practically homeless right now.

"What's this?" Sasuke glanced at the booklet, uninterested.

"It is my latest story… You see I write novels for the internet and I can give you the rights for that story. It's not that much but I swear I'll pay you back…" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at the book and raised his eyebrow and look at the blonde. 'The nerve of this boy' He thought as he continued staring at the idiot.

Naruto was hoping that he will have positive result but did not expect what happened next. He was practically carried by Sasuke and was immediately kicked out of the house and greeted by a shutting door. Naruto felt a spark of hope ignited inside him when the door opened again but he was greeted by a heavy luggage being thrown at him and the door shutting again.

He was shocked. He stared into nothingness for a few seconds before he realized something. He opened his luggage and quickly rummaged for something inside. When the object he desired was seen, he quickly grabbed it and soon he found the tears that he have been holding for a while, flow.

"That bastard…" Naruto sobbed as he looked at the broken picture frame. The picture has three people in it, two blonde males and a read haired woman. The older blonde male has his right arm over the shoulders of the woman while holding the shoulders of the younger blonde. The younger blonde is sitting on the lap of the woman whose arms are wrapped around his waist. The younger blonde has whiskers on his face and holding the arms of the two older people. They all had a big smile on their face,

"Mother… Father…" Naruto cried. He did not want to but it was just too much for him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A pale man is working at some important papers. He was very excited with the way things are going. He had just secured a multimillion deal with the makeup company back at China. All he needs to do now is pick the model that best suits the company's needs. He learned that the commercial will also air in America and Europe so a blue-eyed blonde is perfect for the shoot but since it'll also air in Asia the 

model must have Asian features as well. The company said that anyone would do as long as it was picked by Sai. Sai knew that he could give any of his models but he still think none of them could give the commercial justice.

"Hmmm… tough decisions…" He's so into his thoughts that he failed to notice a certain pink-haired woman enter the room.

"Are you busy?" The woman said.

"Sakura-san… Of course not…" He gives a fake smile. He did not want his friend to know that she is disturbing him.

"So would you care to join this pretty woman for a drink?" Sakura said.

Sai smiled for real. He had known Sakura since they were young and have become friends with her since then. Sakura has always been the girl that everyone adores. She's always the perfect girl that everyone wants to be, a smart, kind and beautiful girl. She rarely praises herself since many are doing that for her, but whenever she did, it amuses him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So how long are you planning to stay here in Japan?" Sakura asked the pale man. She has dragged him on some high-class club that is just near his office.

"I just have to finish some important work in here and I will go back to New York to manage our business there.

"Oh…" Sakura said disappointment evident in her green eyes. She is about to say something again when the bartender approached them.

"I'll have an orgasm please(1)" Sakura heard Sai said to the bartender with a smile plastered on his face. She also heard him muttering a 'how about you' to her.

"Oh I'll have a Margarita please(2)" She said to the bartender. This was all the bartender need to hear before he proceeded to make their drinks.

"So you'll leave again…" Sakura said as the bartender placed her Margarita in front of her.

"Yeah…" She looked at Sai with a smile on his face.

"So when do you plan on returning again?" Sakura said. She was upset but she tried to hide it.

"Maybe I won't return… I'll be kinda busy there…" The smile on his face never left him.

"Oh…" Sakura said.

"You'll come right?" Sai said.

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"We'll be having a launching party for our models… And I expect you to come… It's still next week though…" Sai said as he proceeded to drink his cocktail. "Hey Sakura… What do you think of that girl?" He pointed a girl from the table looking at their direction.

Sakura looked at the girl. She has brown hair with some blond highlights and they are of flirtatious curls. She is perfectly tanned and has smooth skin. Sakura noticed that the girl is well endowed and her curves are perfectly emphasized by his body-hugging shirt that stops just above her pierced belly button and her ever-low booty cut low-waist jeans. She looked at her face. She has seductive hazel eyes that looked at them as if she was an innocent kitten. She has a little mole above her lips that only emphasized her pretty face. "She's cute…" Sakura said as she turned around to look at her cocktail. "I'll just go to the restroom" She excused herself as she went to the rest room.

Sakura washed her hands when she got there and proceeded to look at the mirror. She wanted to cry or maybe slap Sai or even that girl flirting with him. However, she is Haruno Sakura- the perfect girl. The girl who was raised as a princess and whom everyone expects to act like one. She must be the picture of a lady, and a lady doesn't break down in the CR or go slapping other people. She is better than that. Deciding that she is okay, she proceeded to return to Sai. She expected Sai to be there but was disappointed when she saw a note of Sai's handwriting:

_Sakura,_

_I guess I will have to get to know that 'cute' girl from today. So I guess I won't be driving you home for now… Sorry about that… I'll make up for it some other time )_

_ Sai_

Sakura sighed. There's no use finishing up her drink so she left the club and decided to call the cab since she didn't brought her car.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke stretched as he went out the front door. It was a good morning and he really appreciated that the house is situated by the beach. He decided to take a jog when he noticed a mop of blond hair lying on the bench.

"Oi" He called rudely at the blond. He was irritated the blond man did not bulge. "Oi… idiot wake up!" He said as he kicked the bench that Naruto was currently lying.

"Please don't do that I'm really sick…" Naruto managed to murmur. He did not leave instead he stayed in the front yard all night and managed to get some sleep on his bench or his once bench.

"I'm not buying it." Sasuke said with emotions void from his face and voice. He continued kicking the bench causing Naruto to sit up. "Leave" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto slowly rose from his seat and carried his bag as he painfully waked to the gate. When he closed the gate Sasuke waited a few more minutes to make sure that he will really live before going to a jog.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke returned from his morning jog when he noticed a familiar mop of blond hair that was again lying on his bench. He was about to drag Naruto out of the house when he noticed that he was indeed warm. He touched the back of his hands to Naruto's forehead and found out that the blonde idiot was not kidding then he said that he is sick.

"Oi…" Sasuke poked at the sleeping boy. "You are warm… You should not sleep in here moron…"

The blonde writer just gave him an irritated moan. Figuring that the blonde would just get worse if he left him outside, Sasuke decided to carry him inside. He laid him on the couch. "Oi… don't go, I'll buy you some medicine…" He said sternly. This earned him another irritated moan from Naruto.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oi drink this…" Sasuke helped Naruto sit up as he handed him the medicine while he grabbed the water and placed it in his mouth.

Naruto murmured a 'thanks' before he was once again laid in the couch. Sasuke decided to rummage Naruto's luggage for his cellphone or any other stuff that would give him some contact numbers. He has to inform them about Naruto's condition.

When Sasuke found Naruto's cell phone in one of the bag's pocket, he quickly dialed the first number he saw… _Inuzuka Kiba…_

One ring…

Two rings…

Three rings…

Four Rings…

He got impatient by the fifth ring and decided to hang up. He tried another contact. _Hyuuga Hinata_. To Sasuke's annoyance the phone just kept ringing like it did on the one named Kiba. He tried again another contact but noticed that Naruto has only two numbers registered in his phone.

"Tsk…" He said as he went to the couch where Naruto is currently sleeping.

"Mommy… I'm really cold…" Naruto moaned.

"Oi… Oi…" Sasuke kicked the side of the couch lightly. "You have to go to the doctor…" He said firmly.

"I don't want to…" Naruto murmured. He was annoyed that Sauke kept on waking him up.

"I said you'll have to go." Sasuke bent down in order to grab Naruto up but this only earned him some weak punches and kicks from the blond.

"I don't wanna go…" Naruto said again. "I want to sleep…" He said tiredly.

"Tsk… Troublesome…" Sasuke murmured. There is no use arguing with someone as hard headed as this. He might as well let him stay until he gets well. He is not that cruel after all.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling better. He was surprised when he saw a damp towel on his forehead and a bowl of water at the coffee table. 'I guess he is not that much of a bastard after all…' He thought. He sat up and began to look around. 'Where could he be?' As if on cue, he heard a voice from the outside voice.

"Okay I'll be there right away…" Sasuke said as he opened the back door to get inside his house.

Naruto panicked since he did not want to get kicked out when Sasuke finds that he is already all right. So he once again lay on the couch and pretended to be still sick.

"Oi… how are you feeling?" Sasuke inquired.

Naruto just mumbled a 'not fine' to him.

"Hn. I'll be going out for a while. If you want something to eat there is a porridge in the kitchen. Okay…" Sasuke said as he went upstairs to change his clothes. When he got back downstairs, he told Naruto not to mess the house up before finally leaving.

Naruto waited a good ten minutes before finally deciding that Sasuke is officially not in the building. He got up and tossed the sheets that Sasuke had placed on him the day before and quickly rummaged the kitchen. He has been very hungry since he hasn't really eaten anything the day before.

True to his word, Naruto did found the porridge that Sasuke was told him. He quickly hogged it straight from the pot. When he finished licking the pot clean, he decided that the porridge was not enough so he decided to ambush the fridge.

To say that he hogged the contents of the freezer is an understatement. He took a bite on almost everything in it. The greens, the fruits, the chocolate bars- he even drink the orange juice straight from its bottle. Naruto was busy eating his feast when he heard the sound of a car on his or rather his former garage.

'Shit' He thought as he quickly tossed the things that he got from the fridge. He also did not forget to place the pot he has been hogging a while ago on the kitchen sink before running to the couch and pretending to be sick- once again.

Sasuke returned for a stupid reason that he forgot to bring something. When he opened the front door he saw the blonde still lying on the couch so he went on him. "Oi how are you feeling?" He kicked the side of the couch gently.

"Oh don't do that my head hurts…" Naruto touched his head with the back of his hands.

Sasuke just gave him a 'hn' before proceeding upstairs. He was about to take his first step when he noticed something different on his kitchen.

Naruto kept his eyes half open in order to observe Sasuke. He was really happy that Sasuke did not notice the mess he made. But all his happiness went down the drain when he noticed that Sasuke was heading to the kitchen. 'Shit… Shit… Shit…' He thought while sweating cold.

Sasuke curiously went to the sink and noticed that the pot that was filled with porridge a while ago was sucked dry and was now laying on the kitchen sink together with a spoon and some chocolate bar wrappings. The sink was also clogged with the core of an apple thrown mercilessly on it. He opened the fridge only to find out that the orderly fridge he once had, now looks as if a storm has hit it. Wrappings, left overs, an open orange juice bottle are all unceremoniously thrown into the fridge. Veins could now be seen popping on Sasuke's head.

Naruto panicked when Sasuke approached him with a murderous aura. 'Oh my God… Oh my God… Oh my God…' He thought as he was still sweating cold.

"Oi… moron!" Sasuke said in a pissed voice. "Clean the mess you made before I get back…" With that said he proceeded to his room to get his cell phone that he had forgotten. When he finally left Naruto let out his breath that he never knew he was holding.

Naruto laid for another good ten minutes before deciding to get his chores done. He got up and started picking the trash that he threw on the sink and the fridge. He has a lot of things to be done.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Sasuke returned after an hour he found Naruto washing the dishes. As if on cue Naruto began blabbering about how his head hurts and how he feels cold. Sasuke just shrugged this and seated himself on the chair.

When Naruto was done with the dishes Sasuke motioned him to come near him. When he approached Sasuke the raven haired superstar handed him something.

"What is this?" Naruto inquired.

"It is called money moron…" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I know bastard. I'm asking what is this for? Huh?" Naruto said annoyed.

"Well you do have to leave this house and I know you don't have any money so here go rent an apartment or something. And besides you are poor right?" Sasuke said sternly.

"Uh!" Naruto's mouth was wide open. "What do you think of me a beggar!?" He screamed.

"I did not said that! I just thought that you need something to start over baka!" Sasuke's voice was getting louder by the minute.

"Well I don't need your charity!" With that said Naruto grabbed his belongings and rushed outside.

"Tsk… Stupid pride…" Sasuke murmured.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto have been on the bus stop for thirty minutes now. Five buses have come and go and the sixth is quickly approaching. He didn't bother to take a ride. He has no money after all. He sighed as he think of what he would do now. No home, no money, no friend… 'tsk… life is just great.' He was so deep into his thoughts that he did not realized a car was now parked in front of him.

His head shot up when the car honked at him only to be surprised to see Sasuke's stoic face peeking at the window.

"What are you doing here?" He inquired.

"Go back…"

Naruto's eyebrow rose. "Why?"

"I just have to make sure that you won't escape your debts baka…" Sasuke said without looking at Naruto. "You do realize that you have to pay them right?" Sasuke stated.

"Tsk"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So what now?" Naruto said as he seated himself on the couch.

"Well you have to work yourself to pay those debts…" Sasuke started. "I'll let you stay here but you have to do the house chores." Sasuke continued.

"And what chores do I have to do?" Naruto inquired.

"You have to cook breakfast by seven…" Sasuke started.

"What that is so early. If I have to serve breakfast by seven then I'll have to wake up by six…" Naruto argued desperately.

"Well live with it moron…"

"Tsk… Why does he need the breakfast by seven if he doesn't even go to work…" Naruto murmured.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "As I was saying, you are to cook breakfast by seven, and you have to clean the house. And you must pay attention to the cleaning because I hate living in a messy house."

"Tsk What a neat freak" Naruto mumbled once again.

Sasuke ignored this. "You know I'm a very person who values his privacy very much" He said once again.

"Well so am I…" Naruto replied.

"Good… So since I don't want to see other people in this house, you are to stay into your room until you are called for… understood?"

**(1) (2)You know I don't know a lot about cocktails so I researched and I was surprised to know that there is a drink called orgasm... hahaha excuse my ignorance...**

**Well I hoped you like it and if you do please review... hehehehe... I'll appreciate that... ) I'll try to update maybe by friday or maybe next week I don't know since I still have to take two test but I'll do my best... GAMBATTE!!**


End file.
